1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device with high color reproducibility and high efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices, which are one form of flat panel display device, are self-emissive devices and have faster response speed, higher luminous efficacy, higher luminance, and wider viewing angle than other flat panel display devices. An organic light emitting display device includes an anode, a cathode facing the anode, and an organic emission layer (EML) disposed therebetween. Holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode are recombined in the organic EML, forming excitons, which are electron-hole pairs and the excitons return to the ground state, thus releasing energy, whereby light is emitted.
As a method of enhancing optical efficiency by effectively extracting light emitted from an organic EML, microcavity using a capping layer is used. That is, due to differences in index of refraction between a capping layer and an external air layer disposed thereon, light generated from an EML undergoes repeated transmission and reflection between the capping layer and the external air layer. Accordingly, light with a particular wavelength is amplified and thus optical efficiency is enhanced. When a front sealing layer having a similar index of refraction to that of the capping layer is formed on the capping layer, however, cavity effects are reduced and thus it is difficult to properly display colors and efficiency is reduced.